Detention
by The Dark Crow
Summary: Draco and Harry are in detention, both sulking, both hate each other. Harry goes into the back room and drinks a glass of what he thinks is water but is love potion. He returns to the potions room where he falls for the first guy he sees, Draco. Draco thinking Harry likes him, enjoys the ride. (Harry x Draco) - Sexual Content.


"This is ridiculous." Draco Malfoy said as he slumped down on the right side of the wooden table, deep down in the potions classroom where detention was being held.

"Tell me about it." Harry Potter said, slumping down in the seat opposite. A few hours earlier the two were in potions class, things were as they always were. Draco and Harry insulted each other, and their friends, but today it had gotten out of hand when Draco called Hermione a mud-Blood and she started to cry. Harry swung and pushed Draco back into a shelf.

Which resulted in Detentions for them both by Professor Snape, who strode into the room a few seconds later? He looked at them and waved his wands. Two very large, very thick and heavy potions books fell down in front of them.

"You will both read this book, start to finish, and only when you finish will you be allowed to leave. And don't think of skipping through it, I'll know." Snape said.

Draco cursed under his breath and opened the book. He looked over at Harry. Sat there in his Gryffindor jumper, and with his emerald eyes shining, and his hair all messy black. Draco sighed and looked down and begun to read. They were the only two hear, and they definitely weren't going to talk, so this only meant hours of boredom.

Ten pages in the door opened a crack.

"What do you want?" Snape asked from his desk.

"Uh-Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore has sent for you."

"Is it urgent?" Snape asked, she girl, in her second year slurred her woods.

"He said it's about the thing you discussed, the ring?"

Snape got this his feet and hurried over. "That's fine, I'll come around shortly." the girl left and he turned to the two boys. "Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see me; I know this'll take a good few hours so I'm locking the door when I go. That way no one gets in or out, and it should be enough time to read the book before you." Before Draco or Harry could shout in protest, Snape left, locking the door behind him as he went.

The two boys stared at each other.

"Fucking brilliant." Draco cursed,

"Don't know why you're moaning, it's your fault we're here in the first place." He responded.

"My fault!" Draco shouted, standing up with his hands firmly on the desk. Harry shot up.

"Yes, you're fault, you annoying git," Harry said, "You couldn't just keep your mouth shut; you always have to take it too far."

"Me? You lunged at me, Potter!" Draco said, but then he just scoffed and sat down.

"What?" Harry asked. "You're not gonna lunge for me? The strong and mighty Draco?"

Draco didn't even look at Harry.

He was tired and sick of it all.

"I-I need some water." Harry said, walking off to the other room. Draco put his head in his hands. Harry Potter, he knew he was gay. He knew for some time now, everyone knew. He came out a few weeks ago but why did he feel so horny near Harry Potter?

It made no sense.

A few moments later Harry walked back inside and sat next to Draco. Draco looked up at him.

"Listen," Harry said, "I don't want to fight you anymore, Draco. Sure we've had our petty fights in the past...and the past few hours but I don't feel that way. I don't hate you." He put a hand on Draco's knee and Draco felt himself get hard.

He shook his head. "Fuck off Potter, what you're gonna mock me because I'm gay now?" he tried to move away but Harry reached forward and took Draco's hand in his own. Hurry's skin warm, and soft. Draco liked the feel of his own hands in Harry's.

"I mean it, I...I like you Draco."

"Shut up, a few seconds ago you were ready to tear my bloody head off."

"An Act, all of it. I wouldn't dream of ever hurting you. Never." Draco felt like smacking Potter. For playing games, teasing him but Harry reached up and put his hand behind Draco's head, feeling the soft white-blonde hair, before pulling Draco's head forward. Draco tried to pull back, he even pushed Harry away but Harry was strong, and so Draco was stuck in Harry's embrace as he kissed Draco.

Harry's tongue entered Draco's mouth and played with Draco's, and then Harry pulled back, Draco was hard now.

"Told you so." Harry said. They both got to their feet and Harry lifted Draco's legs up around his own and lay Draco on the table. Harry took off his jumper, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt but Draco pulled him down for another kiss.

"You're being serious? Potter?" Draco asked when he pulled back, Harry nodded. Draco's shirt was torn open by Harry, the buttons popping off and flying everywhere. Harry pulled back and Draco went to sit up but Harry shook his head and held Draco down.

"You just relax." He then kissed down Draco's chest, and further down his pelvis. He reached Draco's pants and unzipped them. Draco was breathing heavy, raspy breaths now. Nervous. He just looked up at the ceiling. A second later he felt his pants being pulled down and the cold air of the potions room hit his bare legs, he could feel his cock, throbbing in his baby blue boxers.

Harry smiled, ran both of his hands up each leg and pulled Draco's boxers down. Draco's huge cock shot up.

Harry leaned down and put the head of Draco's cock in his mouth. Draco moaned in pleasure and let his head fall back. Harry squeezed gently with his hands and he lowered his head down the long shaft, then back up, and back down. His tongue playing with the head of Draco's cock with each bob. Harry went down more and more, and Draco moaned more and more.

Harry was sucking him off and Draco loved it. Pretty soon Draco was going to cum and he could feel it coming. Harry pulled up for a breath, his lips coated in Draco's pre-cum, he smiled and went back down.

"P-P-P-Potter, I'm gonna-gonna cum!"

"Do it." Harry said, choking on the cock. Draco arched his body in the air, feeling the pleasure, like kissed on his entire body as he came in Harry's mouth. His body fell limp, gasping for air. He was so tired, and hot. He was so wet. Harry didn't stop sucking though, he swallowed and kept licking until there was no cum left. Harry leaned up them and sat next to Draco.

"Well, Potter." Draco panted, "You got one talented mouth." Harry smiled, caressed Draco's chest wit his finger but suddenly burped, and little purple love hearts came out of his mouth. Harry gasped and jumped back, leaning against the wall.

Draco recognized the effect. A love potion.

A love potion?

A love potion!

Harry did that because someone had slipped him a love potion!

"Harry!" Draco said.

"I-there was a glass! I thought it was water, it looked like what but the next thing I know you were there, and I couldn't stop myself!" Harry shouted. Draco covered up, hiding away and he ran to the door, he kicked it but it didn't even splinter.

"I need to get out of here," Draco mumbled, embarrassed.

"Draco..."

"Don't, Potter. Anything you say will make it worse."

"Even if I say, it's my turn?" Draco turned and Harry unzipped his pants. "Just because a love potion made me do that, didn't mean I didn't like it. We've got another two hours in here. Let's have some fun, and...It's my turn."

Draco couldn't believe it. Harry liked it?

Yes!

Draco walked forward, dropped to his knees and got to work.


End file.
